Truth, Love, and Home: Tony Faces and Accepts His Family
by ChaoticParadise
Summary: Summary: Tony Stark has a secret daughter that only he, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey know about. She visits him during her stay in New York for official business. The team is shocked and surprised by her and Bucky sees it as an opportunity to give Steve a nudge to go back into the world after Sharon. It will be sad at points and Tony will be a jerk. A continuation of a previous story.
1. Chapter 1

Truth, Love, and Home: Tony Faces and Accepts His Family

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Sony, or any characters, movies, and ideas associated with the before mentioned companies. This is a work of entertainment. There is no monetary gain or other profit being made from this fiction. I am not making money from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Tony Stark has a secret daughter that only he, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey know about. She visits him during her stay in New York for official business. The team is shocked and surprised by her and Bucky sees it as an opportunity to give Steve a nudge to go back into the world after Sharon.

Chapter 3: Em : Elizabeth Maria

Natasha returns from her mission early and the only thing she wants is a hot shower and a bottle of vodka. Walking out of the elevator she hears an unfamiliar female voice in the kitchen. Taking her gun out of the holster, she stalks towards the kitchen. Peering around the corner, she sees a lean young woman wearing sweat pants and a sports bra rummaging through the refrigerator grumbling on her phone.

The young woman straightens up and runs a hand through dark chestnut hair. "Yeah, I know that data is there because I know I saved it. Have you tried looking under the file labeled "Bern 2015?" No? Why am I not surprised. Now you see it? Good, the next time you call, please make sure it is an actual emergency. I'm not on vacation! I'm scheduled to do a conference in two days at MIT and then I've got to see about a few things regarding the family business." She turns and sees Natasha pointing a gun at her. "I've got to go. I think the welcome committee is here."

Natasha looks at her and keeps her glare and gun steady. "Who are you?"

Looking at Natasha, the girl rolls her eyes. "Elizabeth Maria Stark. Lady if you're going to threaten me, then you're going to need something a little bigger than a Dessert Eagle; I've lived in Sweden for four years, that isn't scary."

Tilting her head, Natasha looks at her and sees the resemblance. "You are related to Tony."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth sighs. "I would hope so, half of my genetic material belongs to him. He hasn't told anyone has he?"

Natasha is about to respond when Tony and the others walk in. Scowling, Elizabeth throws a roll of paper towels at Tony. "I messaged you a week ago that I was coming and you told your team nothing. She thought I was an evil agent or something. What the hell, dad?"

Everyone, stops and looks at Tony. Shifting, Tony chuckles. "Looks like Clint isn't the only one with a secret family."

Looking at Tony, Elizabeth shakes her head and grabs her sweat shirt off of the couch. "Nice. I'm going out. Explain it while I'm gone or have Pepper do it. I don't care."

She shoves her way passed the team and waits for the elevator. Tony sighs and looks at the ceiling. "FRIDAY, hold elevator."

Growling, she looks at him. "FRIDAY, belay that."

Frowning, Tony shoves his way passed the shocked team. "Em, I'm sorry. I got occupied."

Crossing her arms, she stares at the doors. "Yeah, I heard. You almost died. Thanks for calling me and telling me you were fine."

Sighing, Tony runs his hands through his hair. "I didn't have time. We had to save Cap and prepare for Bucky's trial."

Turning quickly, she glares at him. "I'm not doing this in front of your friends, but here is a good question. How long does it take to send one damn email or text? Let me go get something to eat because I'm not eating moldy take out."

The elevator doors open and she turns and walks into a walk of muscle and she falls back. "Ow! What the- hello."

Flustered, Steve helps her up. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Nodding she looks at him and the man behind him and gives her brightest smile. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth Maria. My friends call me Em."

Looking closely at her Bucky laughs. "I know a Stark when I see one. Tony, you have a daughter?"

Nodding, Tony looks between Steve and Em. "Yeah, she's my daughter. Sorry Capsicle and Robo-Soldier, but she's going on a food run."

Grinning, Bucky looks between Em and Steve. "But I'm sure she could use a guide. She still smells like Switzerland."

Tony glares at Bucky. "She's a big girl she can go alone."

Shaking his head, Steve looks at Tony. "No, it's late. It won't take me long to get dressed down. I will be back."

Smiling, Em nods. "Okay."

Bucky smiles at Tony and makes a marking motion. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he grins."Do you guys want anything?"

Smirking, Clint chuckles. "A bowl of popcorn and front row seats."

Looking at Tony, Em frowns. "You don't have to be mean to him. He didn't mean to walk into me!"

Scowling, he looks at her. "You are flirting with a man twice my age!"

Tossing him a signature Stark smirk, she looks at him. "I was not flirting. Trust me if I were flirting the whole world would know it."

Scoffing, Tony looks at her. "Really? Prove it!"

Smiling, she turns to Bucky. "Mr. Barnes, may I just say I admire well built things. Your mechanical arm is nice too."

Natasha takes her place with the rest of the team. Looking at Clint, she smirks. "It's like watching Tony argue with a mirror. A younger funnier female mirror."

Nodding, Clint pulls candy out of his pocket. "Yep. I wonder if Tony knows that he's turning really red.

Taking the offered candy, Sam shakes his head. "Probably not. Is it just me or is anyone else waiting for a DBZ stand off with someone shouting "Smart ass levels are over nine thousand!" I mean that would be hilarious."

Tony looks at Em and sighs. "We will talk about this later. Go get some food and come right back."

Cracking her neck, she looks at him. "I'm getting groceries and duh, I'm coming back. I came to visit you, have SI meetings ,and hold lectures regarding theoretical physics."

Shocked, Tony looks at her. "The one Jane and Erik Selvig are raving about?"

Nodding, she sees Steve come out. "Yeah, we can talk about it later. I'm making spaghetti tomorrow. Meat and no meat options. I am a fan of Dr. Banner's research. It would be an honor to meet him in calmer setting. Yes?"

Nodding, Tony looks at her. "Yeah. We can talk after dinner tonight, okay?"

Steve watches the two Starks talk quietly and he looks at Bucky. "I wonder how much he's actually sacrificed to make the world safe."

Looking at the pair, Bucky stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I'm willing to bet that she's a big reason that he's wanted the world safe."

Rushing out of the common room, Tony goes down to the workshop and grabs a bottle of scotch. Looking into the bottle, he sighs. "When did she start hating me?"

In the grocery store, Steve and Bucky watches as Em grabs healthy food as well as baking supplies. Clearing his throat, Bucky taps her shoulder. "Baking for an army?"

Looking at the two she shakes her head. "No. I've got a lot going on in the next few days and baking settles my nerves. I figure that everyone burns enough calories fighting crime to eat most of it."

She continues to fill the shopping cart and Bucky nudges Steve. Shrugging, Steve looks at him and back at Em. "What do you bake?"

Slightly shocked, she clears her throat and taps her fingers. "Cookies, cakes, cupcakes, muffins, brownies, and anything else I can get a recipe for, it's nothing really. Speaking of brownies and muffins, I need some chocolate and sour cream."

They follow behind her and Bucky looks at Steve and whispers. "Say something you idiot."

Rolling his eyes, Steve whispers to Bucky. "What am I supposed to say? I messed up with Sharon and I have no idea to talk to someone with her level of genius!"

Rubbing his face, Bucky looks at him. "Ask her about something she likes, obviously she likes baking. Try!"

Clenching his jaw, Steve looks at Bucky. "I just met her! I literally just ran into her!"

Making a face, Bucky points to Em. "Just do it!"

Rolling his eyes, Steve looks at her. "She's Stark's daughter, she probably hates my guts. We did almost kill him!"

Face palming, Bucky looks at him. "And using us to piss him off! She doesn't care about that obviously and he almost killed you too! Quit stalling and start flirting!"

Biting his lip, Steve looks at Em once more. "So, what kind of muffins do you bake?"

Looking behind her, she smiles. "Most any kind. I've not tried apple cinnamon yet. I usually do the basics like chocolate chip and berry varieties."

Nodding, Steve walks closer to her. "What kind of varieties?"

Tilting her head, she looks at the eggs display. "What do you mean?"

Looking back, Steve sees Bucky motioning for him to continue. Turning to face her, Steve clears his throat. "Um, you said berry varieties. What kinds of berries do you like to use?"

Startled, she looks up at him. "You were listening? Wow. Um. Blueberries, black berries, strawberries, raspberries, cranberries."

Frowning, Steve looks at her. "What do you mean by "you were listening?" of course I was listening we are talking."

Shaking her head, she looks at him. "Sorry, when guys talk to me they usually just agree with everything I say and don't ask questions. They just assume I'm talking to hear my own voice and agree hoping for the chance to get in my pants."

Shaking his head, Steve sighs. "Kids these days have no respect for anyone."

Nodding, she puts three large flats of eggs in her cart. "That's pretty much why I'm single now. It is difficult enough being the youngest person on my research team without having the lab assistants hitting on me like drunken frat boys; which in their defense they usually are."

Bucky gives Steve the thumbs up and motions for him to continue. Rubbing his neck, Steve looks at her. "You mentioned that you had a busy week. May I be so bold as to ask what your schedule is like?"

Smirking, she looks at him. "I am available after one tomorrow afternoon and the whole day after tomorrow. Wednesday is packed with MIT lectures and Thursday and Friday are filled with more SI meetings."

Swallowing, Steve looks at her. "Would you like to get coffee tomorrow after your meetings?"

She almost drops the pasta she's holding as she looks up at him. "Really? Um, yeah. Sure, okay."

Smiling, Steve nods. "I know this great place, if you're interested. It is close to the tower and is locally owned."

Putting the pasta in the cart, she smiles and looks back at Bucky. "I'm assuming your friend thinks that I should agree. Normally, I don't agree with people, but I like your idea. I hate the big coffee chains, so local is perfect."

Steve is about to say something when his phone rings. "Hello? Hi Tony." He looks at Em and his heart twists. Judging by Tony's voice and tone, he's drunk and isn't going to remember what ever they talk about. "Yeah, we are almost done at the grocery store. I know where all those places are and yes we took the regular car. See you soon, Tony."

Pushing her cart towards checkout she gets her wallet. "What did he say?"

Looking at Bucky then her, Steve puts on a brave smile. "Everyone's food is ready. He will see us when we get home."

She nods and looks at the price screen on the register. Paying the cashier, she goes and opens the car trunk. "How drunk was he?"

Startled, Steve looks at her. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, she looks at him and Bucky. "I'm not stupid and you're a terrible liar. He was drunk wasn't he?"

Nodding, Steve looks at her. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, she puts the eggs and bread in the back seat. "It isn't your fault. One of you can drive and pick up the orders. I still don't know my way around."

Nodding, Steve takes the wheel and Bucky sits in the front passenger seat. The drive and stops are silent and the super-soldiers can't help but notice how quiet she is. Looking back, he sees her arms wrapped around herself and her dark chestnut hair sticking up against the window. He thinks she looks like an old woman in a young woman's body or that she's stretched too thin. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, he sighs. "Bucky and I can get everything in, why don't you go sit?"

Shaking her head, she looks up. "Nah, I just need to eat and then sleep. I can help."

Bucky turns to look at her. "Let us, after all, we've been acting like school boys this whole time. You can take the take out in and we can bring the groceries in, sound good?"

Relenting, she nods. "Thank you."

She walks in with the food and sets it up on the counter. Looking around she sees the team puts on a smile. "Hey, food's here. I'm going down to the workshop to give dad his pizza."

Giving a shaky smile, Bruce tries to grab the box. "I can do it. I'm sure you're tired."

Smiling softly in return, she looks at him. "I can handle it."

Looking into her eyes, Bruce nods. "Okay. He's got water and stuff in his shop."

Nodding, she grabs a blanket. "Thank you. I will be back."

The trip to the elevator is quick -two point five-six seconds- and she looks through the glass door. He's passed out at his work bench. Sighing, she walks in and places the pizza where he can see it. Gently she places the blanket over his shoulders and grabs two bottles of water and a pack of aspirin with in his arm's reach. She kisses the top of his head and sighs. "I love you dad, it's nice to see you again. I wish you felt the same."


	2. Chapter 2

Truth, Love, and Home: Tony Faces and Accepts His Family

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Sony, or any characters, movies, and ideas associated with the before mentioned companies. This is a work of entertainment. There is no monetary gain or other profit being made from this fiction. I am not making money from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Tony Stark has a secret daughter that only he, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey know about. She visits him during her stay in New York for official business. The team is shocked and surprised by her and Bucky sees it as an opportunity to give Steve a nudge to go back into the world after Sharon.

Chapter 2: Watching from A Screen

Tony wakes up with a pounding head ache and sees aspirin and water with in his grasp. Moving to grab them, he feels something slip from his shoulders and sees a blanket on the floor. Sighing, he picks it up and tosses it over his shoulder. Ta king the aspirin, he sees the pizza and sighs. Despite his ass hole behavior, she still loves him. Looking up, he sees the clock. It is four in the morning and the only people up would be Steve and Bucky. He takes a slice of pizza and sits back on his work bench. "FRIDAY, play file Em graduation ceremony one."

He watches in silence as a little girl in long golden brown braids toddles up to a stand and receives a piece of paper stating that she's graduated kindergarten. Smiling, he sips his water and watches as she quietly moves off stage. The teachers congratulate her and she smiles and nods and thanks them in French. An old feeling creeps up into Tony and he sighs. She was in a French boarding school. "Next, please."

Watching, he sees a chubby girl on the cusp of puberty wearing thick plastic rimmed glasses standing at a podium. Listening, he hears his daughter give her valedictorian speech in German. Looking, he guess that she's about twelve years old and sighs. She graduated in Germany and another boarding school. Biting his lip, he looks up. "Next, please FRIDAY."

Tilting his head, he realizes that this is after her graduation ceremony. She's packing her bags when a nun walks in waving a paper. He doesn't realize what's going on until he sees a college seal on the paper. His heart clenches when he realizes that it is her first college acceptance letter and that her smile never reaches her eyes. She accepts the paper and nods muttering what he assumes to be thanks. Clenching his fists, he looks at the ceiling. "Is there any where I'm with her?"

FRIDAY remains silent for a long moment. "No, sir."

Blinking, Tony looks at the holographic images. "What about her MIT graduation? Didn't I go to that?"

There is another pregnant pause from FRIDAY. "No, sir. You were scheduled to give the commencement speech but you were otherwise occupied."

Sitting up he looks through her graduation files and discovers more about his daughter in an hour than he has known in her entire life. She doesn't smile in any of her ceremonies and seems bored by attention. Choking, he watches what should be the happiest moments of her life being treated as if they are solemn and depressing events. Turning to his mini-fridge, he grabs a bottle of vodka. He's too sober to deal with this.

Bucky and Steve walk in to the common room at five in the morning and see Em making coffee and looking at her tablet in deep thought. Surprised, Bucky knocks on the door way. "You're up at the ass crack of dawn? I didn't think Stark's could know what the early morning darkness looked like."

Looking up, she yawns and sips her coffee. "I do, most of my research takes place at this hour so I'm used to waking up at least two hours before now. The coffee should be ready if you want some."

Nodding, Steve looks at her and sees a lot of Tony in her features, but they are softened by the person who was her mother. Taking the cup offered by Bucky, Steve sips. "What are you doing today?"

Sipping her coffee, she puts her tablet down and rubs her eyes. "Going over notes, looking at some business things, nothing major really, until seven o'clock. Then after seven I have to meet with few local businesses, study the improvements to arc-power technology, relay those readings to Switzerland, Germany, Dubai in Saudi Arabia, and finally Japan. After informing the respective countries of changes, I schedule days that Mr. Stark is available to make the required upgrades. After that it is all out of my hands."

Raising a brow, Steve looks at her. "He doesn't share how to fix it with you?"

Shaking her head, she sips her coffee. "No, arc-technology is his brain-child and he doesn't want to share. I'm not going to fuss over it." She looks down at her pad and frowns. "Quit giving me those pitying looks, please."

Bucky and Steve look at each other and raise their brows. Bucky pats Steve's shoulder and smirks. Walking over he takes the Stark Pad from her hands and smiles. "You aren't getting this back until you agree to and have an "ass crack of dawn" danish with me and Stevie."

Shocked, she looks at them and raises a brow. "You're holding my Stark Pad hostage until I agree to eat with you two lunatics?"

Nodding, Bucky smiles. "Yep. What do you say?"

Sighing, Steve takes the Stark Pad from Bucky. "That there are better ways to ask to eat with us?" Handing it back to Em, he blushes. "Sorry, he's a jerk."

Rolling his eyes, Bucky smirks."Punk. Come on, one little pastry with a couple of old fellas. We will make it worth your lost time and trust us, we know about lost time."

Chuckling, she looks at them. "Fine. Only because Steve gave it back. I don't know how I let myself be talked into this, but I will eat a pastry with you two."

Bucky smiles and looks at his watch. "I have got to run. I promised Sam that I would meet him in the park for a run. Steve can show you the way. He's not allowed to run on his leg yet."

Steve is about to protest but Bucky is already out of the door and has left him alone with Em. "Um, hi."

Turning the Stark Pad off, Em smiles. "Hi. I don't believe we were ever formally introduced."

Extending his right hand, Steve smiles. "Steve Rogers. That was Bucky, he's my best friend and one of the inmates at this asylum."

Taking his hand, Em laughs. "I'm Elizabeth Maria Stark, my father owns this looney bin and I'm pretty sure that I'm a temporary inmate myself."

Smiling, Steve lets go of her hand and pours himself a cup of coffee. "So, what were you reading?"

Sipping her coffee, she looks at the tablet and sighs. "I was actually reading over the arc-reactor upgrade plan that I have to email the clients. Each is in a different language and I was correcting a few language errors."

Sitting with her at the table, Steve nods. "Found any?"

She nods and sips her coffee. "Quite a few, I had just finished correcting the Japanese report when you two walked in." Holding the cup close, she looks at Steve's wrists. "You draw?"

Confused, Steve nods. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Pointing with her hands still wrapped around the mug, she tilts her head. "Dark smudges on your wrist. Charcoal?"

Steve nods and smiles. "Impressive. Not many people pin point this as charcoal dust."

Confused, Em looks at him. "What do they confuse it for if not charcoal dust?"

Rubbing his neck, Steve looks at her. "Oil, grease, things that the manly Captain America probably does that isn't artistic."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffs. "I'm so sick of people being placed into categories on the basis of physical appearances. There is no singular mold for the human mind and it's workings. People are placed as either muscled men who are grunting, filthy, douche bags that do nothing but fight and drink beer and all that jazz; meanwhile pretty women are worried about their hair, make up, figure, clothes, and what the latest home decor trend is. I hate these stereotypes."

Looking at her, Steve nods. "Yeah, I don't grunt."

Looking incredulous, she chuckles. "Pepper said you were super serious. You actually made a joke. I'm impressed."

Raising a brow, Steve chuckles. "Bucky said you tossed a cheesy pick up line at him and I've yet to hear one, so color me impressed too."

Smirking at him, she puts her cup down. "Oh, you want a cheesy pick up line? I bet I can pick you up any day!"

Chuckling, Steve grins. "Give me your best shot!"

Smiling, she picks up her mug and taps her fingers against it. "Okay, but I would like to inform you that I appreciate art in all of its forms and yours is the best form I've seen yet."

Steve laughs as Natasha walks in raising her brows. "Wow, that was really good and cheesy at the same time. Pick-up lines for women to use on men. You should write a book."

Em blushes and her head falls on the table as she laughs. "Oh, wow! I should really learn better timing."

Smiling, Steve looks at his watch. "Speaking of time, we should get to the cafe. The best danishes are the freshest!"

Standing up, she looks at her feet. "Let me put on some actual shoes. I know I'm not the best dressed in my sweats but I can pass for morning work out type."

Natasha watches as Em retreats to her room. "She likes you. She's a bit guarded though."

Steve almost chokes on his coffee. "What? Me? No. I fought against her dad. She couldn't like me. Really?"

Smirking, she looks at Steve. "She does like to press Tony's buttons but she is guarding herself around you. I bet if you get to know her then you can see that her bravado is just a mask."

Shaking his head, Steve smiles. "She's probably just, I don't know. Being nice. She seems nice. Besides even if I did like her she's a Stark. What could I possibly give her that she couldn't get on her own?"

Looking at Em's door, Natasha smiles and grabs a water bottle. She walks towards the common room door. "Love." Walking out, Natasha leaves Steve speechless and confused.

Turning, Steve sees Em walk out wearing sneakers and her sweats. "Hi, ready for danishes and rowdy old men?"

Nodding, Em follows him. "Sure. I hope you don't mind spending your time with an eccentric, unknown billionaire's daughter who dresses like a slob when she can get away with it."

Opening the common room doors, Steve smiles. "Not at all."

Tony wakes up at eight with Pepper banging on the glass doors. Blinking, he sits up. "FRIDAY, open the doors. Hi, Pep."

Frowning, she looks at the bottles. "You're hung over. Great, the Japanese representative is refusing to have you enter his facility unsupervised."

Frowning in confusion, Tony looks at her. "Why?"

Glaring, Pepper holds out a translated email. "Apparently you were drunk last time and threatened to inject the "Hulk" gene in a lizard and unleash it on Japan. According to this you then proceeded to take your shirt off and shout "Tony smash!" Is any of this ringing any bells?"

Shaking his head, he grabs the second water bottle and fishes in his tool box for some ibuprofen. "Nope. I must have been pretty wasted."

Sighing, Pepper puts the Stark Pad on the table. "You were. Don't forget to spend time with Em before leaving to upgrade the reactors. She loves you Tony. She wouldn't have done this if she didn't."

Nodding, he looks at Pepper. "You don't think she hates me?"

Pepper shakes her hand and gets him another bottle of water. "She doesn't hate you. I think right now, she's doing what is best for her. She's still finding herself Tony. She's making her own legacy."

Looking down at the Stark Pad, he nods. "A warm light for all mankind for all mankind to share."

Tilting her head, she looks at him. "You said it again."

Tony frowns and looks at the Stark Pad. "I don't know why. Loki said it regarding the Tesseract. I don't know why it won't go away."

Crossing her arms, Pepper frowns. "Maybe you should talk to Dr. Penn. You've been saying that a lot lately."

Distracted, Tony nods and walks to the door. "Yeah, I probably should. Schedule an appointment for me." Walking, he sees Em walking passed with a group of foreign investors. She's speaking another language and nods politely to Tony as they continue to the meeting room. Frowning, he looks at Pepper. "I thought she was doing light work while she was here; Light work does not involve meetings."

Shifting her grip on her Stark Pad, Pepper nods. "But you were late and a Stark was needed to meet with our potential Italian investors. Unless you want her brokering deals without you I suggest you get showered and dressed very quickly."

Rushing, Tony jumps into the bathroom and quickly becomes presentable. Looking at this phone he see's that it is now eight-thirty and he walks in with a smile. "Sorry, I'm late. Thank you Elizabeth for filling in during my absence. You may go now."

Smiling and nodding politely, Em gets up and shakes hands with each of the investors and thanks them for their time. Walking passed Tony, she whispers. "I've got the notes on the Pad on the table, their terms and conditions are in the notes. Enjoy your meeting, sir."

Looking at her, he watches his daughter walk away in a detached business manner. Her face is unreadable and her posture reads power. Pride and sadness fill his chest but he's got to broker a deal. "Gentlemen! Let's talk business!"

Sam, Bucky, and Steve are walking through the lobby when they see Em wearing a dark blue pant suit talking on the phone. Listening, Bucky hears her speaking Japanese. Raising his brows, he looks at Sam and Steve. "Wow, she's fluent."

Following Bucky's line of sight, Steve sees and hears her. Tightening his jaw, he feels flustered. Not only is she intelligent, but she exudes power. He suddenly feels Sam and Bucky staring at him. "What?"

Chuckling, Sam shakes his head. "You are turning red. Are you okay?"

Smirking, Bucky looks at Steve. "He's got a crush. I know you Stevie. You actually do like her!"

Folding his arms, Steve looks at his friends. "You are a jerk, Bucky. Guys, just drop it. Even if I did like her -and I'm not saying that I do- what could I give her? I have a tiny apartment, one year of art school that I took in 1943, and I'm out of date. What could a schmuck like me give a woman like her?"

Raising a brow, Bucky looks at him. "You really-you're an idiot. You're- Sam talk to him! He's giving up before the first coffee date!"

Throwing an arm around Steve's massive shoulders, Sam points to her. "Just because she could have anything she wants doesn't mean she has everything she needs. You've got a strong heart, you're sensitive, and you see the good in people when they can't see it in themselves."

Looking down, Steve shakes his head. "What good could that do her?"

Nudging Steve, Bucky makes Steve look at him. "Even the most powerful people need to be lifted and held."

Watching Em, Steve sees Tony talk to her. He doesn't listen to their words but their body language screams. Tony fidgets as he speaks to her and she keeps a guarded posture and reacts as if it is another business transaction. He watches as she smiles politely and nods. Tony pats her shoulder and walks away. His heart rips itself apart when he sees her mask of professionalism break momentarily; she takes a deep breath and puts her mask back together and continues to the elevator. Looking at his friends and at the elevator, he bites his lip. "You may have a point."

Tony sighs as he sits in his private jet. He's going to Tokyo and he's got Em to thank for it. He knows that they shouldn't let him come back but he's the only one who can fix the reactor. . He promised to talk to her tonight and she is going to make dinner. Rubbing his face, he looks at his Stark Pad and sighs; he won't make it to her speech. "Sorry, Em. It looks like I will be watching your next great moment from a screen." He puts Pepper on video conference. "Hey, I know what I said and promised, but I've got to get these reactors upgraded. I told her and she said she understands. Is it bad that I wish she would yell, cry, and scream at me?"

Sighing, Pepper shakes her head. "No, I wish she would scream at you too, but she won't. Hurry back, Tony. Have a safe trip. I love you."

Smiling tiredly, Tony looks at the screen. "I love you too. See you all soon." He puts the tablet on the table and sighs. He wishes he could stop making his family last priority.


	3. Chapter 3

Truth, Love, and Home: Tony Faces and Accepts His Family

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Sony, or any characters, movies, and ideas associated with the before mentioned companies. This is a work of entertainment. There is no monetary gain or other profit being made from this fiction. I am not making money from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Tony Stark has a secret daughter that only he, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey know about. She visits him during her stay in New York for official business. The team is shocked and surprised by her and Bucky sees it as an opportunity to give Steve a nudge to go back into the world after Sharon.

Chapter 3: Food, Coffee, and Art

Em takes off her heels at the door. Looking around the empty common room, she sighs. "Finally, peace." Walking to her room, she tosses her shoes next to her bed and looks at her messages. Sighing, she cracks her neck and changes out of her pants suit. Fancy is fine, but casual is amazing. She slips on her black jeans and a baggy amethyst sweater and her black combat style boots. Smiling, she smells the fresh smell of her recently washed sweater and walks out to the common room. Stepping out of her door, she sees Steve, Sam, and Bucky walk in laughing. Smiling, she waves. "Hi. I'm ready."

Smiling, Steve nods and looks at her. She looks relaxed and young and sweet and tough. "Hi. Me too, um. Shall we?"

Nodding, she follows him out and smiles as they walk passed Happy. Happy grins and looks at the two. "Have a good time Emmy."

Blushing at the nickname, she nods. "Don't work too hard, Happy Face."

Smiling, Happy watches with a sad but joyous look as Steve opens the door for Em. Looking at Pepper, he sniffles. "She's all grown up."

Patting his shoulder, Pepper smiles. "Yes, she is and I approve, but Tony-"

Interrupting, Happy shakes his head. "Have a fit, I know they were enemies during the War, but Steve is literally every father's dream guy for his daughter or son."

Looking out at the street, Pepper shakes her head. "Who also is taking said daughter to a local cafe -that is with in walking distance- on his motorcycle."

Shrugging, Happy watches as they whiz by. "At least he isn't covered head to toe in tattoos and has more holes in his body than Swiss cheese."

Sam and Bucky walk up to Pepper and Happy. Sam looks at Happy. "So, what did he decide to take her on?"

Looking at Sam, Happy wipes his eyes. "The Harley."

Nodding in approval, Bucky hums. "I did say impress her."

Rolling her eyes, Pepper looks at them. "If she gets hurt, I will hurt all of you."

The motorcycle stops at a small cafe and they step off. Steve takes his helmet off and plans on blaming his red cheeks on something that isn't the feel of her arms wrapped around his waist. Taking off her helmet, Em shakes her head and looks at him. Her cheeks are pink and she's looking nervous. "What? Does my hair look bad?"

Shaking his head, Steve smiles. "No, but your cheeks are flushed. Are you okay?"

Nodding, she puts the helmet under her arm. "I think I over dressed. Too warm for a sweater."

Nodding, Steve points to his coat. "Yeah. That could be it. Let's get some coffee."

Following him, she bows her down and smiles as opens the door for her. "Thank you. This place feels cozy, relaxing, I love the way they use a light turquoise to promote a feeling of relaxation. Is this all local art?"

Smiling, Steve nods and takes his place next to her. "Yeah, all donated. I know it sounds crazy but some people do art for the love it."

Shaking her head, she looks at one piece in particular. "Not at all. Some people enjoy what they do and don't feel the need to sell it for profit but to share it for all to enjoy freely. Like this piece to some it would be a simple sketch, but it is so much more. A man who seems alone but he's smirking at the artist. They are clearly good friends but the moment of peace is so beautiful and real that you can feel it."

Looking, Steve realizes that it is a sketch he did of Bucky as he sat on the fire escape one morning. He was watching the sunrise when Steve found him smiling. Being an artist, Steve couldn't pass up the opportunity to capture such a surreal and serene moment. Blushing, he notices that he put SGR in the corner. "It is lovely."

Chuckling, she goes and orders her coffee. Steve smiles and looks at the waitress. "We are together, I'm paying."

Smiling, the cashier nods and hands them their coffees. Em finds a place to sit and leads the way to the cozy corner. "This place is different. I like it. I could go here, escape with a book, and leave when they finally kick me out or run out of coffee; which ever happens first."

Smiling, Steve nods. "Yeah, I come here and sketch sometimes."

Raising her brows, she looks at him. "Really? Do you have any work here?"

Blushing, he nods and points to the sketch on the wall. "Yeah, SGR. Steven Grant Rogers."

Smiling, she inhales the scent of her coffee before taking a sip. "You have a beautiful gift Steve. Very few people can still see the beauty in the world. The serenity of the small moments we all take for granted."

Steve watches as she sits back and leans against the window. The artist in him screams that the lighting is perfect and halos her head beautifully, but the loud mouth from Brooklyn doesn't know how to tell her that tactfully. Blurting out, he blushes. "May I draw you?"

Swallowing her coffee, she looks at him. "Me? Really? I guess you could. I'm not sure if my features translate well on paper. My nose has been a source of difficulty for many people."

Grabbing his sketch pad from his pack, Steve smiles. "It's beautiful. Stay just like that."

Blushing, she holds the cup close to her and smiles as she turns her head to the window. The only sounds she hears are the sounds of the blood rushing in her ears and the sound of Steve's large and agile hands controlling the pencil. She looks out of the corner of her eye and sees his brows furrow in concentration and her smile stays. He's adorable when he's concentrating. "Are you always this serious?"

Chuckling, Steve smooths out some edges. "Only when I draw something particularly beautiful."

She keeps her pose steady and blushes. "You are a charmer, aren't you?"

Shaking his head, Steve looks at his work. "No, I'm just honest and finished."

Turning, she sees Steve holding the sketch pad close to him. "May I see it?"

Nodding, Steve hands it to her and scratches his neck. "It isn't my best work."

Shaking her head, she takes it and gasps. "Steve! It's beautiful! Is this really me?"

Smiling, he nods and uses his coffee cup to distract his hands. Rubbing the graphite dust from his hands, he smiles. "I draw the things I see. Art is a matter of perspective."

Tracing the lines of the sketch with her eyes, Em nods. "You have a beautiful vision."

Looking into his coffee, Steve smiles. "I showed you part of me, I think it's your turn."

Nodding, she grabs a napkin and draws a diagram in blue ink. "I hate weapons. Most of my projects are centered around discovering new ways to travel or discovering the world. I tried to distance myself from the weapons industry. I knew at a young age that I couldn't live with a nickname like "The Merchant of Death" so I began researching ways that science could improve the lives of people. I wanted to leave a legacy of life." She places her empty mug on the table and sighs. "I was told that mom believed that through technology we could improve life; food sources, medicine, everything. She envisioned a world of peace and prosperity where no one is sick or hungry and I want that."

Tilting his head, he looks at her. "Sounds like paradise."

Shrugging, she sits back. "A dream, a hope, the ideals of my young age perhaps but I always keep one thing in mind when I look into anything."

Sitting back, Steve looks at her slightly confused. "What's that?"

Playing with her mug, she looks at him with tired eyes. "The road to Hell is often paved with good intentions. Many medical advances could be used to create better health could be used to create better soldiers. I'm not saying that you are bad, but I would rather everyone reap the benefits of perfect health."

Shifting, Steve looks at her. "It sounds like you already have experience in the department of negative consequences."

Nodding, she looks at him. "I was designing a new prosthetic -similar to Bucky's- when I was approached by a wealthy man. He wanted me to design them for war. He said it would be a gift to mankind that could be tested first on young veterans. Looking deeper into this man's background, I found that he was a less than savory character. His name was Alexander Pierce. He wanted me to create another arm for Hydra; I assume it was for the Winter Soldier -I'm aware that Bucky was forced to be the Winter Soldier- but he said young vets. I know that he was planning on using the promise of a new line of "Assets." I couldn't let it happen."

Frowning, Steve looks at her. "How did you know that Pierce was trouble?"

Tapping her mug, she looks at him. "His political opponents have "accidents" or die of "natural causes," that seemed odd to me. It was just a matter of piecing the puzzle together. He's the reason I took the job in Switzerland. Lucky for me though, Captain America took a large chunk out of Hydra and I was able to come back."

Shifting nervously, Steve looks at her and taps the table. "You said you were cooking tonight. I thought a Stark wouldn't know their way around a kitchen."

Smiling, she shakes her head. "I love to cook. Unlike my father, I enjoy hot meals served fresh from the pot rather than a carry-out box. You can help me with dinner if you would like to help."

Grinning, Steve looks at her. "Sure, it has been a while since I've had a good home cooked meal."

Laughing, she looks out of the window and sees Bucky, Pepper, and Happy standing outside. "Don't look now, but I think we have company."

Turning, Steve sees his friends standing in front of the window. Pepper looks amused, Bucky is making kissy faces, and Happy is wiping his eyes. "If Bucky would stand in the middle it would be a meatball sandwich. Let's go before they come in and Bucky acts like Bucky."

Steve holds the door open for her and watches as she looks down and smiles. She mutters a "thank you" and he smiles as her cheeks go pink again. Looking at the three, he grins. "So what brings everyone here?"

Smiling, Pepper tilts her head and folds her hands. "We were all wondering if you two had eaten lunch yet. We are planning on joining Sam and Bucky for pizza. Would you two care to join us?"

Chuckling, Steve looks at Em. "Should we? I've eaten with this rowdy crowd before and they are a handful."

Smiling, she walks over to the motorcycle and winks at the trio. "I don't think Mr. Rogers knows me very well yet. Let's eat."

Shrugging, Steve looks at the three. "Same place?"

Nodding, Pepper watches as Em takes the rider seat and revs the engine. "I would hurry up before she takes off with your ride."

Turning, Steve sees Em on his Harley. "Gotta go!" Running he looks at her. "My ride. I drive."

Grinning, she revs the engine and lifts the visor. "Wanna bet? How would you like running?"

Smirking, he picks her up and tosses her on the back. "You have your dad's mouth and sense of humor."

Smiling, she hands him his helmet. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Sam looks at Bucky and raises a brow. "Steve? Mr. Virtuous? Having a coffee with a female Stark?"

Putting his right arm over Sam's shoulder, Bucky nods. "Yep. They are coming soon. Put Tony in a beautiful dame's body and you've got Em. Sort of. She's nice, polite, and as far as we know haven't created killer robots."

Pepper laughs and looks at the couple. "When she was seven she created a water balloon shooting robot. Not killer, but I was washing pudding out of my clothes for weeks."

Chuckling, Sam looks at her. "What's she like?"

Thinking, Pepper looks at him. "Strong, smart, a bit eccentric, kind, passionate, but she's very tender. She gets it from her mother." Pepper looks at the table and sighs. "I think we should save this for another time."

Tilting his head, Bucky looks at Pepper. "I take it that her mother is a very touchy subject?"

Nodding, Pepper looks up and sees the motorcycle pulling up and Em reluctantly pulling her arms away from Steve. "Yeah, don't say anything in front of Em."

Nodding, Sam raises his brows and looks at Bucky when Steve walks in laughing with Em. Nodding, Bucky smiles at Sam. "Yep. I say it's a good match."

Shaking his head, Sam sees Steve and Em walking up and notices that Em has two daisies in her hair. "I see that you two took a pit stop?"

Smiling, Em nods. "I like flowers. Daffodils especially but daisies are beautiful too."

Bucky looks at Steve and notices fresh graphite on his sleeve. Smiling, he looks around at his friends. "Let's eat!"

Steve pulls out Em's chair and smiles when she sits. The pizzas arrive and everyone watches the budding couple closely. Frowning, they look at the pizzas. Steve looks at it and crinkles his nose and Em sticks her tongue out. Frowning, he looks at Bucky. "You know I hate mushrooms!"

Shaking her head, Em looks at Happy and Pepper. "You know I hate green peppers!"

Stilling, Steve looks at her. "I love green peppers."

Looking at Steve, Em presses her lips together. "I love mushrooms."

The group watch rapt as the two formulate a plan. Sam wonders if this will make or break the next date. Nodding, Steve looks at her. "I give you my mushrooms and you give me your green peppers?"

Nodding, Em starts picking the peppers off of her pizza. "Deal. Gimme some shrooms!"

Chuckling, Steve picks the mushrooms off and puts them on her plate. "As long as you put the green pepper on mine. Yum!"

The group laughs and eats pizza. Sam leans and whispers in Bucky's ear. "I think you are a talented matchmaker."

Shrugging, Bucky looks at Sam. "And yet it was Stevie who introduced me to you."

Smirking, Sam plants a playful sloppy kiss on Bucky's cheek. "But Steve never was good at taking care of himself."

Nodding, Bucky smiles mischievously. "Why don't we play matchmaker tonight? She's making dinner. Nothing is more romantic than cooking."

Waving his hand, Sam makes a funny face. "I can think of a few things."

Poking Sam's ribs, Bucky makes a faux serious face. "Keep it slow. We don't want to scare them away from one another. Stevie's like a rabbit. Adorable but easily frightened."

Laughing, Sam nods. "Point. Nat kissed him one time and he nearly died from blushing. Sharon moved too fast for him. I think you're right. We have to keep them slow."

Smirking, Bucky shakes his head. "Leave it to me, Sam. Dinner will be particularly interesting tonight."

Clint and Bruce are talking in the common room when Steve and Em walk in laughing. Raising a brow, Bruce looks at the two and smiles. "Hi, you must be Em. I'm Dr. Banner. I heard there was vegetarian spaghetti tonight?"

Nodding, she looks at him. "Vegan actually. I hope you like it. I will place all vegan food in green bowls and all other food in red. That way we won't have to worry about cross contamination."

Impressed, Bruce looks at her. "You know I'm a vegan? I'm amazed. Tony tried to buy me a cheeseburger the first time we had free time. You researched your stuff."

Nodding, she looks at him. "Of course I do. Pepper sent me the files I needed. Pepper has an allergy to strawberries so I am careful to learn everyone's dietary preferences and restrictions."

Smiling, he looks at her. "I can't wait to try your cooking."

Grinning, she walks to the kitchen. "I can't wait to talk science with you. I should get started on dinner. I love to make everything fresh."

Nodding, Bruce smiles and claps his hands. "Let's see if she's the one Stark who can cook without burning down the kitchen or making the toaster talk."

The group and Em laugh. Quietly, she slips off to the kitchen and Bucky eases his way to Steve. "Hey, if you really want to impress her and be your "All-American Boy Scout Self" then you could slip off and offer her some help in the kitchen. Just saying."

Turning and looking at Bucky, Steve nods. "That's a good idea." He slips off quietly to the kitchen and watches as she digs through the refrigerator. "Hey, I was wondering if you could use some help?"

Standing, she turns and looks at him as she holds a bag of ripe tomatoes. "Sure, um here, hold these and I will get the herbs and spices together. I did a paper on you once. Is it true that you were the cook in the Barnes-Rogers apartment?"

Blushing, Steve nods. "Yeah, when you're sickly and tiny no employer in their right mind would hire you so I wound up being the "wife" of the friendship."

Taking out the fresh oregano and basil, she nods. "I saw those pictures of you before "Project Re-Birth" I think you were cute."

Quickly, Steve puts the tomatoes on the counter before he drops them. "Really? Women back then never took a second look at me. What made me cute?"

Holding the herbs, she bites her lip. "Your eyes. They were strong, soft, fierce, kind, and honestly I could see your huge heart and fighting spirit. I admired your determination and your strength."

Turning quickly to face the counter, Steve pretends to concentrate on the tomatoes. "Really? You saw all that in my eyes?"

Nodding, she grabs the fresh pasta and looks for the vegan pasta. "Yeah. Eyes are the windows to the soul. Eyes are the first thing I notice. Hey, could you turn that grill on to medium-high?"

Nodding, Steve turns the grill portion of the range to medium high. Handing her the tomatoes, he taps his fingers against the counter. "What else do you need?"

Looking around, she frowns. "I need four large pots and you can chop the herbs while I roast the tomatoes."

He quickly nods and gets to work. Watching her from the corner of his eye, he notices that she takes care and pride in what she does. Carefully, he chops the herbs and looks over at her. "So, um. What do you like to do for fun?"

Shrugging as she turns the tomatoes, Em looks thoughtful. "Cook, research, I don't really have fun. Never had the time." She keeps her eyes on her cooking and doesn't look at Steve. There is a multitude of things she wants to say, but she keeps her feelings to herself because she doesn't really know him and she's tired of people leaving. "I think these are almost ready, could you get me the blender and tomato paste?"

Handing her the blender, Steve begins his search for the tomato paste. "You're young. Why don't you have time for fun?"

Keeping her eyes trained on the food, she peels the char off of the tomatoes. "I have research and books and lectures and things to keep me occupied. You know that old saying, "guys don't make passes at girls who wear glasses" well I wore glasses and I was very overweight for a long time. When people did pay attention to me they wanted my research, money, or both. I got tired of being used and I gave up on people. I am tired of people pretending to care about me." Her eyes remain dry but they are darkened by sadness.

Looking at her, Steve doesn't have to guess what she's thinking. She hasn't been here a day but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that she and Tony don't really have a father-daughter relationship. Honestly, he isn't sure if they have a business relationship, but that is none of his business -for now- right now she needs comfort. "Peggy - the first woman to notice me when I was a skinny punk- was one of the founding members of SHIELD and she was one of the main researchers in the Strategic Science Reserve. She was brilliant too. Her mind is what attracted me to her. She didn't let people tell her what to do or how to live. She lived her own life and made her own rules."

Softly smiling, Em looks at him. "Thanks Steve. Bring those herbs over and we can let the sauce simmer a while."

He brings her the herbs and puts them -separated- in front of her and he smiles. "So both sauces are the same?"

Chuckling, she nods. "Yeah, the only real difference is that I will add meat to one pot and leave the other pot full of veggie sauce. That way less work if you make the sauce vegan to begin with - shit! I almost left out the onion!"

Raising a brow, he looks at her. "You put onions in your sauce?"

Frantically, she nods and grabs a bag of sweet onions. "Yeah, I don't like putting sugar in my food so I usually find a sweet substitute. Sweet onion, sweet and savory all in one."

Skeptically, Steve nods and looks at her. "You're the cook."

Rolling her eyes, she chops the onion and puts it in her sauce. Biting her lip, she taps her fingers. "What kind of meat is the team capable of agreeing upon?"

Thinking, Steve realizes that he has no idea. "I have no clue. They usually order something different."

Sighing, she digs through the freezer. "I'm thinking chicken. Everyone loves chicken."

Steve helps when and where he can but he often finds himself watching her. Smiling in his mind, she seems like a puzzle that for some odd reason he wants to piece together. Shaking his head, he helps her set up the table and smiles when everyone digs into the spaghetti.

Patting his stomach, Steve smiles. "That was amazing. I haven't had a meal like this since 1937."

Bucky belches. " 'Scuse me, she's smart, can cook, and she's beautiful. Sam, you could learn from her."

Everyone laughs but Sam and Bucky are watching Em and Steve. Shifting, Steve looks at Em. "I can wash the dishes you did most of the work."

Surprised, she looks at him and nods. "Thank you."

Grinning, Steve gets up and clears the table and Bucky nudges Sam. "I hear a love bug. I think it is landing."

Gently thumping Bucky's ear, Sam laughs. "I think it already has, but you know with the super-soldier immunity and Stark stubborn it takes a while for the bite to have an affect."

Later that night, when most people are sleeping Steve is wide awake and sketching. The television is on some "educational" network talking about ancient myth and aliens. The subject is the Greek gods of the ancient world and this has inspired him. Smiling, he sketches Em as the goddess Hestia tending to the home fires.


	4. Chapter 4

Truth, Love, and Home: Tony Faces and Accepts His Family

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Sony, or any characters, movies, and ideas associated with the before mentioned companies. This is a work of entertainment. There is no monetary gain or other profit being made from this fiction. I am not making money from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Tony Stark has a secret daughter that only he, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey know about. She visits him during her stay in New York for official business. The team is shocked and surprised by her and Bucky sees it as an opportunity to give Steve a nudge to go back into the world after Sharon. Not CACW compliant.

Chapter 4: Advice, Planning, and Discovery

Steve loves Bucky and Sam like brothers, but he knows them. Sam is great giving advice on matters of the mind. Bucky knows how to be charming and ask women out on one - and only one- date and is amazing at giving advice regarding the art of flirtation. Those two meatballs are horrible at giving advice beyond the first initial flirtation; he has seen Vision flounder enough around Wanda -using the Winter-Falcon's advice- to know that they suck at anything beyond the first casual date. They have been together for six months and their idea of a fancy date is going somewhere without a pool table. If he wants to charm Em he needs a man who has experience in the dating department. God help him; he needs Clint.

Steve rides out to Clint's home and knocks on the door and waits. Opening the door, Laura smiles and lets him in. "Clint! I think it's for you!"

Smiling, Steve looks at her. "Actually ma'am, I need both of you."

Nodding, she leads him to the living area and the kids swarm him. Smiling, he picks them up and laughs as Laura shakes her head. "I swear they get the ability to climb from Clint."

Baby Nathan grabs Steve's nose and gurgles in delight as Steve bounces him. "It's okay ma'am, I like kids."

Clint walks in and sees his kids around Steve. "I swear the Avengers are getting younger and younger while you stay the same Cap."

Rolling his eyes, Steve looks at Clint. "I need your help, Clint."

Raising his brows, Clint looks at him. "Really? I don't do dangerous missions anymore."

Shaking his head, Steve looks at Nathan. "It isn't a mission, per se."

Grinning, Clint winks at Laura. "Well, this "isn't a mission, per se" wouldn't happen to be sixty-two inches tall, dark chestnut hair, thirty-seven: twenty-six: thirty-five, deep brown eyes, and the daughter of a billionaire would she?"

Blushing, Steve bounces Nathan as Cooper sits on his shoulders. "Maybe. How do you know her measurements?"

Smiling, Laura takes Cooper from Steve's shoulders. "How do you know they were her measurements?"

Clearing his throat, Steve looks at them. "I'm ninety-six, I'm not dead."

Laughing, Clint pats Steve on the shoulder and smiles. "What brings you here Steve?"

Taking a deep breath, Steve looks at Clint. "I need you and Laura to help me. I have no idea what I'm doing and I assumed the best dating advice could come from a married couple."

Waving his hand, Nathan laughs and pats Steve's cheek. Smiling, Clint looks at Steve. "Nathan is absolutely right, you came to the right place. Have a seat."

Sitting, Steve sits Nathan in his lap and the other kids take seats next to him. Looking at them, he feels huge and small at the same time. They make him feel like a giant but at the same time, their adoring stares melt him into a puddle. Laura takes her place next to Clint and smiles. "What do you want to know?"

Thinking carefully, Steve looks at the husband and wife. "How do you date? I've never really been "Mr. Popular" and by the time I worked up the nerve I went to Europe and never really learned because of the War."

Nodding, Clint looks at Laura. "Our little super-soldier is growing up. Laura smacks him and he smiles. "Sorry, okay Steve here you go; women are different. No two women will ever be alike and they all like different things, but one thing I do know is that you have to find common ground. I admit that sometimes common ground is odd. I love to eat and Laura loves to cook so that was our common ground and she taught me to cook."

Raising a brow, Steve looks at Laura for a translation. Smiling, Laura chuckles. "I think what Clint is trying to say is you should find something that you both enjoy and do it together. Our first date was at a sushi bar. I enjoyed watching the live cooks and he enjoyed eating the food."

Nodding, Steve sighs. "Okay. Find a common interest. What's next?"

Clint opens his mouth but Laura puts her hand over it. "Next, find out about her interests. They may not always be your interests but it is important to take interest in what fascinates her. Women like it when men do the same for us that we do for them; for example I hate football but I watch it and keep up with it because Clint likes and Clint takes an interest in my antique teapot collection because I like it even though I know it really bores him to literal tears."

Rubbing his neck, Steve looks at them. "What if I don't understand half of what she says or likes regarding her interest?"

Licking Laura's hand, Clint smiles when she wipes it on him. Smiling, Clint looks at him. "Do not under any circumstance pretend you know squat. One reason is because you Steve Rogers are a crappy liar and two you will look like an idiot. Just ask questions and be yourself. If she really likes you she won't laugh too hard."

Looking unimpressed, Laura pokes Clint. "I wouldn't have laughed the first time if you didn't start singing "I'm A Little Teapot" in the middle of an antique shop."

Grinning, Clint looks at her smiling. "And still you agreed to marry me."

Rolling her eyes, she kisses his head. "Yes, I did. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Dating is about getting to know the person you're interested in Steve. You don't have to be a superhero to impress her. I didn't know Clint was a secret agent until the month before we were supposed to be married. I love him because he's a hard working goof ball who loves me as much as I love him."

Smiling, Steve nods. "I think I get it now. Just work at a pace that works for us and get to know one another and try to have fun in the process."

Nodding, Laura smiles. "Exactly, I didn't have to worry about that because Mr. Teapot is already a comedian. I think you will enjoy it. Just be Steve Rogers."

Hearing a loud snore, Steve looks down and sees Nathan asleep and drooling on his arm. "I think that was enough advice for today. Who wants to take him?"

Reaching out, Clint gently takes Nathan and smiles. "Good luck, Steve."

Smiling, he thanks them and leaves. Getting on his motorcycle, he looks at the road ahead of him and sighs. Now all he has to do is find something they can do together.

Pepper is taking a quick coffee break when Steve knocks on the door. Looking up at him, she smiles. "Come in. What is it, Steve?"

Blushing, Steve looks at her. "Um, well. I'm not sure how to say this."

Placing her mug on the table, she looks at him and shakes her head. "You want to ask Em out on an official date, don't you?"

Nodding, Steve straightens up and looks at her. "Yes, Ma'am. I would ask Tony, but he's not here."

Tapping her long fingers against the mahogany desk, she looks at him. "Why should I give the okay? She's a grown woman who can make her own choices."

Quickly, Steve nods. "I understand that Ms. Potts, but I'm a bit old fashioned and well, I would like to make our first date a fun date. I would like to know something we could do that would make her smile."

Shocked, Pepper looks at him with a smile. "You want a memorable first date. Okay, you can date her. Two, she loves the planetarium. I used to take her when she was small but when she became older she would go off by herself when she was home and Happy followed her one day. Naturally, he found her wandering among the earth-bound stars calm, relaxed, and happy. We were mad because she didn't tell anyone where she was but we were happy that she looked relaxed and happy."

Nodding, Steve looks at her. He wants to ask more questions, but this is Em's private business and she will talk when she's ready. "What does she like to eat?"

Shaking her head, Pepper looks at him. "Anything, unlike Tony she is a person of varying palettes. She loves trying new things and isn't afraid of it either. I know that you can't go wrong with Chinese, but I suggest stepping out of the norm. Ask her what she would like to eat because if she sees a place she hasn't tried then chances are she will want to try it."

Smiling, Steve looks at Pepper. "Thank you. I've got one more question. Why are you letting me ask her out?"

Sighing, Pepper looks at her paperwork and then Steve. "Because you're a genuinely nice guy. She's been hurt so many times that she isolates herself. Sometimes, I wish she were like Tony and would go buck wild but instead she locks herself in her room with her technology and books and researches whatever floats through her mind until she falls asleep. I'm hoping that maybe you two can help bring one another back into the world."

Wishing he had his shield to occupy his hands, he nods. "I won't hurt her. I promise."

Nodding, Pepper looks at him. "Good. Now go. I've got paperwork and you've got to find some courage."

Smiling, Steve walks out and takes a deep breath. "Courage, right. I can take out Hydra and kick Red Skull's face in, but I can't talk to a woman. God, help me, please."

Riding back to his apartment, Steve thinks of ways he can ask her on a date. Thinking hard, he knows that he wants to surprise her but he doesn't want to seem recklessly impulsive or in it for a one time thing. He wants to show that he's interested in her as a person. Stopping at a crosswalk, he sees a group of young people in college logo hoodies. Smiling, he rides off.

The next day, Steve dons a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a black hoodie, a pair of fashion thick rimmed glasses, and a black beanie. Smiling, he uses his status as Captain America to grab a seat at the MIT lecture. He takes his sketch pad out of his duffle bag and sits close enough to catch her attention but far enough away to look like another bored student.

Em walks out wearing a black pants suit and make up. Awestruck, he watches as she approaches the podium with the posture of a queen. She seems unafraid, prepared, and professional. Opening his sketch pad, he begins drawing as he watches her talk. Taking artistic license, he draws her a queen giving a speech to the happy masses.

Looking out among the crowd as she talks, Em sees a familiar face. "And-and exotic matter isn't as exotic as we once believed. According to Dr. Foster's research the "Nine Worlds" are connected by something referred to as the "World Tree" I believe that this "World Tree" is a source of exotic energy that connects nine planets. Dr. Foster's paper also indicates that there are wormholes hidden on each world that allows individuals to cross between worlds, but these paths are difficult to find and even more difficult to travel."

One student raises their hand with a pompous smirk. "Dr. Stark, what about other mythologies, they don't speak of different worlds."

Smiling politely, she looks at the student. "If you look closely they do speak of different worlds. The ancient Greeks believed that there was an earthly portal to Hades and to Olympus. The Egyptians believed that the gods could travel back and forth on the Nile from their heavenly home to our planet. Many of Earth's great civilizations believed that travel between different realms was possible; perhaps you should work on your reading comprehension and listening skills instead of playing Angry Birds while your lecturer is speaking."

Shocked, the student puts the phone away and pouts. Everyone remains silent but Steve smirks. Looking at her, he sees a hidden determination in her eyes. He continues drawing until the lecture ends and he waits until the students have cleared out before getting up. Clearing his throat, he looks at her. "Excuse me, Dr. Stark?"

Looking up from putting her laptop away, she smiles when she sees Steve. "May I help you?"

Smiling, Steve looks at her and blushes. "Yeah, you can. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime."

Looking up at him, she slowly nods. "Really? That must have been an awesome lecture."

Chuckling, Steve smiles at her. "Yeah, I love the way you showed that student their place. Just because someone doesn't understand something doesn't give them a right to be an ass."

Coughing out a laugh, Em rubs her neck. "When do you want to have dinner?"

Rubbing his neck, he thinks. "I was thinking Friday night. You know after all your meetings. It won't be anything fancy. I've heard there was a new Chinese restaurant in the neighborhood and I was thinking we could try it together?"

Stumbling over her own feet when she hears this, she drops her brief case and looks up at him. "Really? Okay. Um, that sounds nice. I like Chinese food."

Smiling, he nods. "Okay, um is there anything else you want to do besides dinner?"

Raising a brow, she looks at him skeptically. "Like what?"

Realizing his mistake, he shakes his head. "Not that! I mean like movies, walking through the park, or whatever you want to do. I didn't mean that. Sorry, I should have been more specific."

Nodding, she looks at him. "Um, I know this sounds stupid but I would like to go to the planetarium. We don't have-"

Steve stops her and smiles. "It sounds like it could be fun. We will go."

Picking up her briefcase, she gives him a small smile. "Okay, see you then. What time?"

Thinking, Steve looks at her. "What time is good for you?"

Blinking, she looks at him as if she's shocked by his concern for her schedule. "Um, seven. It gives me time to wind down from my meetings."

Smiling, Steve stuffs his hands into his hoodie. "What are you doing between lectures?"

Shaking her head, she adjusts her grip on the brief case. "Nothing really. I'm taking a two hour break to give the students a chance to eat."

Nodding, Steve looks at her and extends his arm. "Mind if I take a lady to lunch?"

Swallowing, she blushes as his old fashioned gentlemanly gesture. "I would be delighted." She hooks her arm through his and walks with him. She smiles when he takes her to the cafe where they shared a danish . It is the first time in a long time that either person felt normal.

Tony is getting ready to sleep for the night when Pepper sends him an email. Rubbing his face he opens it and smiles when he reads the message attached. "Em's big lecture! This should be good."

Opening the attachment, he watches as Em appears on screen and talks with all the confidence of a true Stark. He is in the first five minutes when he watches her stumble over a piece but she quickly regains her momentum. Frowning, he looks in the direction of her vision and sees a large student sketching away during her amazing lecture. Enhancing the image, he scowls. "Rogers." Closing the file he sits back.

Deep down inside he knows that Steve is a good man, but he thinks Em can do better. She's one of the most brilliant minds of the twenty-first century and deserves a man who can keep up with her intellectually, not a frozen Capsicle. Frowning, he lays in his bed and rubs his face. He will find a man worthy of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Truth, Love, and Home: Tony Faces and Accepts His Family

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Sony, or any characters, movies, and ideas associated with the before mentioned companies. This is a work of entertainment. There is no monetary gain or other profit being made from this fiction. I am not making money from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Tony Stark has a secret daughter that only he, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey know about. She visits him during her stay in New York for official business. The team is shocked and surprised by her and Bucky sees it as an opportunity to give Steve a nudge to go back into the world after Sharon. Not CACW compliant.

Chapter 5: Meetings, Dinner, and Dreams

Pepper doesn't know if she follows Em out of worry or out of duty. All of her professional life she has followed Tony and Em around worrying over them, but even though Pepper won't admit out loud she feels like a surrogate mother to Em. She tries not to seem too obvious when she follows Em but there is part of her that worries about a few of Em's habits. It is more often than not that Pepper reminds Em to slow down or eat at normal hours. The week is hectic but she sees Em's eyes sparkle when the calendar reads Friday. Smiling, she watches Em tap her pen nervously against the mahogany desk. Sitting, Pepper looks at her and smiles softly. "Nervous?"

Nodding, Em looks at Pepper. "Yeah. I haven't dated in a while and he's every person's dream. People would kill to date him or be him. I'm just an eccentric little geek who doesn't us leave the safety of her room or research lab unless absolutely necessary. What makes me so damn special?"

Frowning, Pepper takes her pen and grabs Em's wrist. Dragging her to a mirror, Pepper forces Em to look at herself. "You are very special. I've watched as you argued the biggest misogynist in the world down to tears. I've seen you tear apart the very glass ceiling by using your ownership of Stark Plants to give men and women equal pay. I've seen you make such differences in this world that sometimes I wonder if you're not an angel. You are more than what you think you are. Steve sees how beautiful you are on the inside and he wants to see more of the real you. That's why he's asked you out. Understand?"

Furrowing her brows, Em looks at her reflection. "I am just doing what is right. That doesn't make me special. It makes me a decent person."

Smiling softly, Pepper turns Em and looks into her eyes. "Being a good person is special. People like you make life worth living and give others hope that one day the world will be a better place. You are very special."

Em hugs Pepper and looks at her. "Thanks, Pep. You know how to make me feel better. You always have. Thank you."

Hugging her back, Pepper smiles. "Now, I'm giving you the rest of the day off. I want you to go see Natasha. I will take care of this and she can help you get ready for your date." She holds up her hand as Em tries to protest. "Don't even think about protesting. You go have fun. Go!"

Shocked, Em watches as Pepper locks the office door and disables the voice command. Turning, she sees Natasha waiting in the hall. Walking towards her, Em pouts. "I was set up."

Smiling, Natasha nods. "Yep. Now lets have a spa day!"

Squeaking, Em is dragged off and tossed into a limo. Smiling, Bucky greets her and Natasha slides in next to him. Looking at one another, Bucky and Natasha smile evilly. Bucky sits back. "Welcome to the "Bad ass Babes Club" we are here to make you look drop dead gorgeous for your first date."

Crossing her arms, Natasha smirks. "We are going to make sure you are rested, relaxed, and ravishing."

Eyes going wide, Em looks at her reflection in the limo window. Her hair is sticking out, she's still wearing her reading glasses, and she can see the imprint of where she rested her chin on her hand. Looking at the two assassins, she shakes her head. "You kidnapped the wrong girl." She tries to open the door but it is locked and the dividing window rolls down.

Happy smiles at her. "Sorry, Emmy. You're going to relax or Pepper will have my ass in a sling. You're going to have fun and you're going to like it."

Swallowing hard, Em nods and looks at the three. "Just don't make me into a prissy girl, please."

Steve is in his apartment with Sam and is looking through his wardrobe. Picking out a blue suit he shows it to Sam. "What about this? I want to look nice but not like I'm going to make an acceptance speech."

Shaking his head, Sam smiles. "You have no chill. Dude, you're going out for a movie and Chinese. Dress like you would back in your day."

Looking at his suit, Steve bites his lip and nods. "You're right. This is too third date. I'm not asking her to go steady; it's just dinner and a trip to the planetarium."

Choking back a laugh, Sam looks at Steve. "That's what couples did on the third date? Go steady? Man, you have a lot of catching up to-"

Interrupting, Steve shakes his head. "I know what people do on third dates now a days, but I won't ask her to do that until she's ready. Hell, she may not want a second date." He pulls out a white dress shirt, navy blue cardigan, navy blue solid colored tie, and a pair of khaki slacks. "How about this?"

Tilting his head, Sam shrugs and smiles. "You will look like Mr. Rogers."

Unimpressed, Steve looks at Sam. "That was a really bad pun and I like it. I just want to look nice without looking like I'm trying to be something I'm not."

Nodding, Sam looks at the outfit. "You've got a point. That is the real you. Go for it. Go try it on and I will tell you ye or nay."

Nervously, Steve nods and heads to the bathroom. Sam laughs to himself. "Dude, I thought Bucky was a queen about his looks." Waiting, Sam gets a picture from Bucky. Laughing, he see's Natasha, Bucky, and Em all sitting in salon chairs wearing robes and getting pedicures. He smiles at Steve when he returns in his outfit. "That looks really good on you. You can pull off the grandpa look. Wear it."

Rolling his eyes, he looks at Sam. "Thanks. I think old fashioned is good sometimes. She smiles every time I do something that I did back in the forties. She gets this cute blush-what?"

Smiling fondly, Sam looks at Steve. "You really like her, don't you?"

Shrugging, he ties his tie properly. "Yeah, she's smart, strong, and let me tell you she's not like other gals today. She cut down this jerk student with only her intellect and words. She didn't use one curse word and kept her cool the whole time."

Nodding, Sam looks at Steve and smiles. "You think she's beautiful on the inside. That's what you like about her."

Straightening his tie, Steve smiles. "Yeah. I kinda see myself in her. She's tiny but she's fierce. I see a strength in her that I don't see in many people anymore. She really wants to make the world a beautiful place, but she also knows that she has to be careful. I don't know, Sam. I just know that I really want to know her."

Patting Steve's shoulder, Sam smiles. "Then get to know her, champ."

Em looks at herself in the mirror and her eyes go wide. "Wow. I look nice and like me. I don't look like I am trying to be someone else."

Bucky smiles and nods. "And your make up looks natural and you look like you. Just remember that you are strong, fierce, and beautiful. You don't have to be anyone but you."

Nodding, she watches as Natasha gives her nod of approval. Smiling, she looks at the clock. "I better wait for my date to show up."

Pepper and Happy are waiting in the apartment when Em returns from the spa. Happy can barely contain himself and he hugs her. "You look beautiful. You look like a sapphire in that outfit. Our little Emmy is all grown up!"

Hugging him back, she smiles. "I will always be little, Happy Face. I'm only sixty-two inches tall."

Laughing, he lets her go and looks at his phone. "He's here. I will buzz him in." He walks out and leaves Pepper and Em alone.

Smiling, Pepper looks at her. "I know you've been on dates before, but this is the first one I've ever been able to see you off on. You really do look beautiful. Have fun, Em."

Nodding, Em smiles and hugs her. "Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me coming from you."

Wiping her eyes discreetly, Pepper smiles. "Thank you, Em." Hearing a knock, she looks up and smiles at Em. "Let me get it." Opening the door, she sees Steve wearing a nice cardigan, slacks, high polished brown shoes, a tie, and a sharp dress shirt; she sees the daisies he's holding and smiles. "Em, your date is here. Please, come in."

Stepping inside, Steve smiles when he sees Em. He notices that she's wearing a long knee length sapphire tunic with white leggings and flat shoes. "You look great."

Smiling, she smooths the tunic. "Thanks, Natasha and Bucky picked it out for me. You look great, too."

Steve smiles and holds out the daisies. "These are for you."

Gently taking the flowers, she smiles. "They are beautiful. I'm going to put them in water. Excuse me."

Nodding, Steve smiles and watches as she leaves the room. He looks at Pepper and smiles. "Thank you for allowing me to take her out."

Smiling fondly, Pepper looks at him and chuckles. "Still an old-fashioned Brooklyn boy. She's excited about tonight but understand that she's fragile. Don't hurt her, please."

Looking at Pepper, his face exudes determination. "I promise that I will take care of her."

Smiling, Pepper looks back and sees Em walking towards them. "You two have fun. Have her back by midnight."

Nodding, Steve holds the door open for Em. "Yes, ma'am."

Happy and Pepper watch as she and Steve leave for their date. Pepper hands Happy a tissue and they watch as Em and Steve go down the elevator. Sniffling, Happy looks at Pepper. "She's all grown up."

Smiling sadly, Pepper nods. "I just hope that Tony can accept that." On mention of his name, Pepper's phone rings. Sighing, she answers it. "Good morning, Tony."

Tony pours his coffee and sighs. "I've got a text from Em saying that she has a date. Who is she dating, Pepper?"

Looking at Happy, Pepper sighs. "You were asleep when she texted you weren't you?"

Spooning sugar into his coffee, he nods as he puts his phone on the table. "Yep, I know if I don't respond she won't keep texting. You're changing the subject; who is she dating, Pepper?"

Happy looks at Pepper with sympathy as she sighs. Sitting on the couch and quietly asking Happy to get her a glass of wine, she sighs. "She's going out with Steve, Tony."

Gritting his teeth, Tony puts a frozen coffee cube in his coffee to cool it off. "My reception may be bad but did you say she's going out with Steve?"

Rubbing her face with her free hand, Pepper lets out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I approved of it, too. He's a good guy, Tony. She deserves a good guy."

Choking, Tony sputters. "A good-a good guy? He and Robo-Soldier almost killed me! He caused a war!"

Taking the large glass of wine from Happy, Pepper sips. "A war that he ended and it almost killed him! Tony, do you remember Jake Aldrige? The first guy she dated?"

Frowning, Tony cleans his spewed coffee. "Who?"

Taking another large sip, Pepper controls her voice. "The first guy she dated. He was cheating on her the whole time and only dated her for her money. Better yet there was Michael Miller who was gay but dated her in hopes that she would marry him and he could kill her for her sizable inheritance?"

Shocked, Tony growls. "Where are the little bastards?"

Putting the glass down, Pepper silently asks Happy for more. "Please don't tell me that this is the first time you have ever heard of these young men."

Feeling shame wash through him, Tony looks at his reflection in the hotel window. "Yeah. It is the first time."

Chuckling, Pepper looks at the ceiling. "I'm not going to nag you right now. Tony, if Steve makes her happy let them date. He's a nice guy and honestly I think they could help each other. Now, before I hang up I want you to absolutely promise me that you will have a father-daughter date when you get home. You two seriously need to talk. I know that you think that you have nothing in common with her but you're wrong, Tony. Just please promise me that much."

Looking at his reflection, he nods. "I promise, Pepper. All I ask is that you help me plan it out. I know I've been a shitty dad, but I really want us to have a better relationship than what Howard and I had and so far, I think I've been Howard Jr."

Sipping her wine, Pepper pinches her nose. "The difference between you and Howard is that you're trying, Tony. Just don't make a promise you won't keep, okay?"

Walking to his closet, Tony sighs. "I won't. I better go. I love you, Pepper. Be home soon."

Pepper says good bye and ends the call. Looking over at Happy, she sighs. "Is it bad that I want to knock his lights out?"

Shaking his head, Happy looks at her. "No. I'm just worried that they've grown too far apart. She's learned to live around his ways and that kind of thing is hard to unlearn. May be she's got enough fight left in her to not give up on him."

Sighing, Pepper looks into her glass. "I hope so, Happy. I really hope so."

Laughing over a plate of General Tso's chicken, Em looks at Steve. "So here I am in the middle of the science lab calling my latest creation over like it was a puppy. The head mistress walks in and looks at me like I've completely lost my mind when suddenly a robotic bird flies right into her stomach. That is why I wasn't allowed unsupervised in the lab again."

Smiling, Steve sips his soda. "It sounds like you caused more than your fair share of trouble. What else did you do?"

Shrugging, she sips her tea. "I think I was in Switzerland for Christmas vacation at the time. Anyways, I managed to disassemble the head mistress' car and rebuild it on a ferry raft in less than two hours. That's why I graduated in Germany and not Switzerland."

Shaking his head and smiling, Steve looks at her. "You have a talent for mechanics."

Nodding, she looks at him. "Enough about me, tell me about you. The real Steve Rogers."

Smiling, Steve looks at her. "I'm an old fashioned relic living in twenty-first century. I still draw -obviously- but sometimes I miss being the skinny unnoticed little punk from Brooklyn."

Looking at him, she nods in agreement. "Because no one leaves you alone now. Everyone hears about your fame and they want a piece of the legend."

Looking at her, he nods. "Exactly. Sometimes I wish I could just drop the shield and live in peace. I must sound nostalgic."

Shaking her head, she looks at him. "No. I wish I could just vanish and be normal and build and teach. I would love to teach and spread my knowledge to future generations. Again, I'm idealistic."

Swirling his straw through his soda, Steve shakes his head and smiles. "Having dreams is a good thing. Don't ever let anyone take them from you."

Looking up at him, she smiles. "You have talent. Don't ever give it up because people say you should."

Grinning, he looks up and sees the waiter hand over the check. He pulls out his card before Em can reach her purse. He fills out the receipt and the waiter smiles. Looking over at Em, he shrugs. "What?"

Shaking her head, she looks at him baffled. "I just usually pay on all the dates I've been on."

Shaking his head, Steve offers his arm. "Not tonight."

They are almost out of the restaurant when the owner's mother stops them. She speaks Mandarin and Em responds in Mandarin and takes two hand made fortune cookies. Steve smiles and looks at Em. "What did she say?"

Smiling but confused, Em hands him a cookie. "She wanted to say we make a lovely couple and that we should open these when you and I part ways tonight or else the fortune won't come true."

Smirking, he puts his in a box that the owner's wife gives them. "Then we better not open them yet."

Em places hers in the box and smiles. "I agree."

Tony looks at his repair schedule as he sits on his jet. "One down, three more to go." Sitting back, he watches Em's lecture and sighs. "FRIDAY, please play some footage of Em not in school."

An image flickers across the screen and Em is about twenty years old. She's very overweight and she glares at the camera. "I don't like being filmed."

Tony's heart drops when he realizes that the voice on the other end isn't his own, but Happy's. "Neither do I, but this is your big graduating project, Emmy. How do you feel becoming Dr. Elizabeth Maria Stark?"

Smirking, she looks up at him and takes off her glasses. "Tired, but if I can get this together before Wednesday then I can prove Dr. Issac wrong."

Zooming in her face, Happy chuckles. "How do you know that it will work and that he isn't right?"

Looking at the camera, Em's eyes shine with determination and force. "Because I built a smaller version and I never back up work that I haven't personally tested myself."

Happy's hand appears from behind the camera and ruffles her hair. She makes a face and smiles when Pepper walks in with pizza. Rubbing his face, Tony looks at the image. "FRIDAY. End it." He looks at the image of Em seven years ago and Em today. She lost weight and looks a little older but her eyes are more distant now. She doesn't have the same hopeful sparkle. "What else have I missed?"

Steve couldn't understand at first what fascinated her about the planetarium but when the lights dimmed and the stars appeared he knows. Seeing the simulation, he suddenly felt so small yet so free at the same time. Stars shone and planets danced across the room and Steve saw the look on her face. Looking at her face, he sees wonder, awe, and peace dance across her face. Smiling, he looks in her eyes and notices that the deep dark brown of her irises reflect the stars and planets perfectly. Sitting back, he enjoys the wonders of the cosmos with her.

Pepper is sitting in her pajamas when she hears Steve and Em return at eleven-thirty. Smiling, she listens to the door.

Steve smiles at Em. "I had a good time. I didn't know that space could be so beautiful."

Smiling, Em looks up at him and feels her ears burning. "Me too. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

Pepper hears Steve almost fall as he chuckles. "Really?"

Steve looks at Em and rubs his neck. "Maybe next week, if you're still here?"

Nodding, she looks at him. "I will be here. Maybe next time we can do something you enjoy?"

Nodding, Steve looks at her. "Sure. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

Smiling, Em looks at him before opening the door. "Thank you for showing me what a wonderful evening is really like. See you soon, Steve."

Pepper quickly sits down and pretends to read on her tablet when Em walks in smiling. "You look happy. I assume it went well?"

Nodding shyly, Em smiles. "Yeah. He was a perfect gentleman the whole time. We had dinner and he took me to the planetarium. It was amazing. Thanks for telling him, Pepper."

Smiling, Pepper puts her tablet down. "You're very welcome. What's in the box?"

Quickly, Em opens the box and takes out the fortune cookie. "A gift." She opens the cookie and smiles at the fortune. "Tonight is the first step of a great journey."

Steve is just outside the Tower when he looks at his box. Quickly, he opens it and breaks the cookie. "Tonight, you start a new life full of joy." Smirking, he pockets the fortune and eats the cookie. Maybe this cookie will be right.

Tony lands Dubai and looks at his phone. It is almost midnight in New York and he misses his friends and family, but he feels that Em is already asleep. Sighing, he texts her. "Call me. I would like to talk to you. Have a good day. 3 Dad." He sends the text and mentally kicks himself. "A weak start but at least it's a start." Walking to his limo, he looks at the city. He wishes a thousand things that could never happen and he looks at the city and sighs tiredly. "Two cities down and two more to go. Too bad they have a no alcohol law here."


	6. Chapter 6

Truth, Love, and Home: Tony Faces and Accepts His Family

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, Fox, Sony, or any characters, movies, and ideas associated with the before mentioned companies. This is a work of entertainment. There is no monetary gain or other profit being made from this fiction. I am not making money from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Tony Stark has a secret daughter that only he, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey know about. She visits him during her stay in New York for official business. The team is shocked and surprised by her and Bucky sees it as an opportunity to give Steve a nudge to go back into the world after Sharon. Not CACW compliant.

Author's Note: Liza is pronounced Liz-uh.

Chapter 6: Talking, Promises, and Hope

Em wakes up at four and is stretching her muscles when she gets a call. Frowning, she looks at it and see's that it's Tony. "Good afternoon, Dad."

Smiling, Tony hears the sleep still in her voice. "Hey, Em. I know that it's early for you but I wanted to talk to you."

Humming her agreement, she makes a cup of coffee. "I was actually just waking up. I slept in about an hour."

Raising his brows, Tony nods. "Okay, well. Um, I was wondering if you would want to have a father-daughter date? If you're still in the United States when I get back."

Suddenly waking up, Em sighs. "I will be. I'm not going back to Switzerland."

Curious, Tony stops eating his lunch. "Why? I thought your research was in Switzerland."

Sipping her coffee, she sees Natasha and Pepper stumble into the room. "It was but I've found everything I could find there. NYU has offered me a research and teaching position."

Dropping his fork, Tony frowns. "You could do your research with me."

Looking at the now curious women, she points to the phone. "Dad, I want to do this on my own."

Frustrated, Tony grunts. "I could give you your own lab!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Em sighs. "Dad, please understand; this isn't personal. I just want to pave my own way."

Scoffing, Tony pushes his plate aside. "You don't have to do that! You have everything! You don't have to beg for it!"

Running her hand through her short hair. "Dad, please let's just end this on a good note."

Frowning, Tony tightens his grip on his phone. "No, tell me why you won't accept my help! I can give you everything! You can have anything you want!"

Growling, she finally loses her cool. "Everyone else has to work for it! What makes me better than anyone else? Is it my name? Is it my inheritance? I want to work for my success and not have people hand it to me because my name is Stark!"

Shocked, Tony stops moving. "We can talk about this when I get home. I love you, bye." He ends the call and looks at the reflection in his window. He sees a man who failed at parenting but succeeded at having a noble child. Cracking, he sobs. "Why did you have to go so soon Liza."

Looking into her coffee, Em looks up as Pepper walks over to her. "I'm sorry that you two had to hear that." She breaks and sobs. "I'm sorry, I need to go to my room." She gets up and walks quickly to her room.

Natasha looks at Pepper and crosses her arms. "Is this normal?"

Nodding, Pepper sits at the table. "Yeah. Sometimes she yells but usually she just ends it like that. She usually doesn't cry but I think she's tired of repeating her argument."

Tilting her head, Natasha frowns. "That she wants to pave her own way?"

Looking at Natasha, Pepper shrugs. "That and he's against her teaching. He thinks she could do more than that." Pepper rubs her temples. "Yeah. She believes that the one great factor to creating a better world is teaching the younger generation to think and enjoy learning. Sometimes I think that she is an alien from another planet sent to better mankind."

Smirking, Natasha shrugs. "Maybe she understands that the road to peace isn't paved quickly but slowly with hard work, persistence, patience, and a little love."

Raising her brows, Pepper looks shocked. "I thought love was for children?"

Smiling, Natasha looks at Pepper. "That was before I found it."

Looking at Em's room, Pepper sighs. "I hope Em will too. I think that together she and Steve could really change the world."

Giving a small thoughtful smile, Pepper nods. "They could. I hope Tony doesn't try to break them up. They seem like a really sweet couple so far."

Sitting, Natasha nods. "Yeah. They have another date coming soon. I can't wait to see what Steve has planned."

Em comes out wrapped up in a thick fluffy neon blue blanket and sniffs. Looking at the women. "I forgot my coffee."

Pulling out a chair, Natasha looks at her. "Sit. No arguing. Tell us what you want with your life."

Nodding, Em shuffles over and sits and takes her cold coffee. "Thank you. I want to pass my knowledge. I want kids to learn that the world can be a wonderful place. I want peace. I know that I'm asking for a lot but I know it can be done. I just don't know why Dad doesn't think it is a good thing."

Frowning, Pepper gives her a side hug. "Because he's stubborn. What you want is an amazing thing. He doesn't always understand that great things aren't always the fastest."

Nodding, she sips her coffee and looks at Pepper and Natasha. "Thanks. I'm going to clean up and start my day."

Hugging her, Pepper watches her go to the bathroom. Sighing, she looks at Natasha. "I hope she can get him to listen."

Bucky, Sam, and Steve are jogging when Bucky sees the tower. "You know, it's Saturday and I bet that Miss Stark isn't doing anything fun."

Raising a brow, Sam looks at him. "Really, I bet she's having fun."

Looking at Steve, Bucky jogs in front of him. "Steve? Any ideas?"

Shaking his head, Steve looks at his friends. "She's probably working on something. I don't know."

Panting, Sam nudges them both. "Let's go find out."

Rolling his eyes, Steve follows his friends. They run up to the tower and Bucky buzzes the door. Happy answers the buzz and Bucky smiles. "The Three Musketeers are here to see the Queen."

Laughing, Happy opens the door. "I'm sure she will be happy to see you guys. She's had a rough morning."

Shocked, Steve looks at Happy. "It's only seven in the morning; how can she have a bad day already?"

Looking around, Happy whispers. "Tony called and they got into an argument at four this morning. She's sitting up there buried in whatever work her mind comes up with. I would like for you to help you out of her funk."

Sam nods and looks at his friends. "Let's go fellas. Time to entertain the Queen!"

The trio rushes to the elevator and Bucky looks at them. "We could do a snatch and grab. We snatch her stuff out of her hand and grab and take her somewhere fun."

Shaking his head, Steve looks at them. "Let's stop by Clint's floor. He's got a bunch of stuff that makes us crazy on a daily basis but is actually kind of fun."

Raising a brow, Sam looks at Steve. "He actually hoards that crazy shit?"

Nodding, Steve looks at his friends. "Yeah, I think he uses a lot of that stuff when he reads to his kids over video chat. He likes bringing his stories to life."

Smiling, Bucky looks at Steve. "Boys, I have an idea! To the Nest!"

Em sits in her room wearing black sweat pants, a heather grey hoodie, neon rainbow fuzzy toe socks, and a fluffy neon blue furry blanket on her head as she pours over her research. Looking at the tablets and images, she idly sips her coffee and curls in deeper into her cocoon of warmth. She types some data into her tablet when there is a knock at the door. "I'm busy." Returning to reading, she begins re-entering the data only for the knocking to double. "I'm busy, if it isn't important send it to someone else." The knocking now triples and she looks at the door. Confused, she gets out of bed and opens the door. She's greeted by an amiguri Winter Soldier doll wearing a pink flower crown. "What the hell?"

Holding the doll with his right arm, Bucky hides his body as he moves the doll. "It is such a beautiful day that my friends and I wanted you to join us!"

Surprised and confused, Em looks at the doll. "There are more of you?"

Sam's arm appears above Bucky's holding an amiguri Falcon doll wearing a pirate hat and grass skirt. "Yes! Play with us Em! We are going on an adventure!"

Seemingly unfazed, Em looks at the dolls. "The last time this happened was on a YouTube video and that poor guy was shorted a liver."

Snorting, Bucky shakes his doll. "We won't take your organs! We swear! Isn't that right Falcon?"

Giggling, Sam makes his doll nod. "That's right Mr. Winter, but don't take our word for it! Tell her Captain!"

A large arm comes out from the right and is holding an amiguri Captain America doll. It is wearing a halo and has a tiny paint brush attached to its hand. Shyly, Steve makes his doll talk. "That's right. We just want to make sure that Em has a fun day, if that's okay with her."

Smiling, she looks at the dolls. "What if I say no?"

Moving his doll closer to her face, Bucky makes his voice go high. "Then we bother you all day long until you say yes!"

Making his doll nod, Sam makes his voice go high too. "Play with us, Em!"

Looking at the dolls, she notes that Steve hasn't made his move or "talk" anymore. "What's your argument, Captain?"

Taking a cue from Bucky, Sam moves his doll -in a flying motion- closer to Em's face. "He will be sad and won't talk anymore until Em agrees to not be sad and have fun with us."

Shaking her head and smiling, she looks at the Captain doll. "Is this true?" She watches as the doll is made to nod. "You won't talk unless I agree to be happy and have fun?" Again, the doll nods and she fights off a fit of giggles. "I will go on an adventure."

The men make the dolls dance around and cheer before they show their faces. Smiling shyly, Steve looks at her. "We heard that you were already having a rough day and we thought this would cheer you up."

Gently taking the doll from him, she smiles. "Thank you. Let me get properly dressed and we can go on an adventure."

Bucky looks at Sam and Steve. "See, told you it would work."

Nodding, Sam looks at him. "Now where do we go?"

Rubbing his neck, Steve looks at them. "There is a farmer's market having a Spring Celebration. It is like a mini fair and I bet she would like it."

Raising a brow, Sam looks at Steve. "You buy local?"

Nodding, Steve looks at him. "I like fresh food and I support local farmers."

Bucky nudges Sam and gives him a "let it go" look. "So what else do they have at these "celebrations?""

Shrugging, Steve looks at his friends. "Petting zoos full of baby animals, arts and crafts booths, vegetable stands, fresh flowers, dancing-"

Interrupting, Bucky laughs. "I knew there was a real reason behind this. Stevie is finally gonna take a dame dancing."

Glaring, Steve pokes Bucky. "Shut up, jerk."

Smiling, Sam pinches Steve's cheeks. "Our little boy is going dancing. They grow up so fast."

Rolling his eyes, Steve crosses his arms and smirks. "Yet more evidence that I am adopted; I clearly didn't get my brains from either of you jerks."

Laughing, Sam and Bucky pretend to be hurt. Sam looks at Bucky. "Did you tell him?"

Shaking his head, Bucky looks at Steve. "Who told you that you were adopted?"

Looking at his friends, Steve smirks. "Your real son, Clint. Clearly, he inherited your brains." Steve hears giggling and turns. Looking he sees Em wearing medium blue skinny jeans, a charcoal grey t-shirt, black sneakers, and a red kerchief around her head.

Em smiles shyly and looks up. "I'm ready fellas, unless you want to keep debating on who Steve's real parents are."

Smirking, Bucky looks at her. "Do you know?"

Nodding, she smiles. "Thor and Jane. The only two capable of creating someone both intelligent and beautiful. Shall we?"

Smirking, Steve looks at his friends. "I think that's what you call a burn." Crossing his arms triumphantly, he follows Em out the door. Smiling, he catches up with Em. "You are something else."

Shrugging, she looks up at him. "I'm just me."

Smiling softly, Steve blushes. "I couldn't ask for more."

Blushing, she looks up at him and gently loops her arm through his. "Let's go see this celebration."

Pepper waits until Em is gone with the Patriotic Trio before she calls Tony. Waiting patiently, she hears Tony answer. "Hello, Tony."

Raising a brow as he settles for dinner, he replies. "Hey, Pepper. What's up?"

Sighing, Pepper pinches her nose. "You know what's wrong. Did you know that Em cried for hours after you two ended your conversation?"

Looking at his waiter, he shakes his head. "What? Why?"

Shocked at his stupidity, Pepper grabs a glass of wine. "I don't know Tony, maybe it has something to do with the fact that she tries explaining her stance and you treat her like she's ungrateful."

Cracking his neck, Tony sighs. "Maybe I act like that because I can give her the world and she wants to waste it!"

Scoffing, Pepper stands up and paces. "No, Tony! She's trying to explain that she wants to make her own legacy! She wants to help the world and she wants to do it her own way! If you could talk to her for more than five minutes without treating her like she's out to hurt you then you would know that!"

Looking at his phone, Tony stares and places it back to his ear. "You're really mad this time."

Rolling her eyes, Pepper sighs. "No shit Sherlock! She's a great person, Tony! I wish you would get to know your own daughter!"

Taken aback, Tony nods. "I know, but it's hard."

Sitting back down, Pepper looks through the windows at the city below. "I know, but Tony I think you need to talk to her about Liza."

Shaking his head, Tony looks at his phone. "I know Pepper. I will. Where's Em now?"

Sighing, she looks in her wine glass. "She's out at the Spring Celebration with Steve, Sam, and Bucky. It's a thing that a near-by farmer's market throws every year. Happy and I told them to cheer her up."

Nodding, Tony motions for the waiter to send the food to his room. "I hope she's having fun." Looking at his glass of water, he sighs. "Did I really make her that upset?"

Nodding, Pepper sips her wine. "Yeah. It took some of Barton's stuff to cheer her up. They used those amiguri dolls to make her smile."

Sighing, Tony gets up and pays his bill. "When I get home, I promise that I will talk to her. I didn't mean to make her cry like that. I'm such an ass."

Chuckling softly, Pepper sighs. "I know it will be hard, but you have a great daughter and I think that if you really got to know her then you two could do amazing things."

Walking to the elevator, Tony hits his floor number. "You really think there's hope for us?"

Hoping that this is the breakthrough she needs, Pepper smiles. "Yes, now enjoy your dinner and text Em an apology before you go to bed. Okay?"

Looking at his reflection in the elevator, Tony nods. "I will text her. Have a good day Pepper. I will call before I go to sleep. I love you and tell Em I love her too. Bye."

Ending the call, Pepper silently prays to any diety that will listen. "Please, let them make amends with one another. Don't let the past repeat itself this far. Please."

Bucky and Em are wearing flower crowns as Sam and Steve find them over at the baby animal area. Smiling, Bucky points to some lambs. "Hey Steve, I found your long lost children."

Smiling, Steve points to a goat. "Look, Mommy's come home. Say hi to Bucky, kid."

Laughing sarcastically, Bucky rolls his eyes. "Very funny, punk. We know that they inherited Sam's appetite."

Rolling his eyes, Sam shakes his head. "I'm always dragged into this crap. Baaaah!"

Laughing, Em pets a lamb. "I don't know, they are kind of cute. I don't think any of them could belong to you two."

Laughing, Steve pets the lamb too. "She's not wrong."

Looking at Sam, Bucky fakes hurt. "I think we are being double teamed!"

Nodding, Sam looks at Steve. "It seems the tables have turned!"

Steve and Em laugh as the lamb demands their attention. They are standing close enough to touch when soft music begins to play. Blushing, Steve stills his hand and turns to Em. "Um, would you like to dance?"

Looking up at Steve, Em swallows and nods. "Yes, please."

Standing straight, Steve offers his arm and blushes deeper when Em takes it. Smiling, they both walk to the dance area. Gently putting his arm around her waist, he blushes again. "I'm not a very good dancer."

Smiling, she slips her hand into his. "That's okay. Neither am I."

Sam and Bucky watch as the two slow dance. Smiling, Bucky takes a picture and looks at Sam. "I've been waiting a long time to see this."

Raising a brow, Sam looks at Bucky. "Steve dancing?"

Shaking his head, Bucky looks at Sam. "Steve happy again."

Smiling, Sam offers his hand to Bucky. "May I have this dance?"

Smirking, Bucky takes Sam's hand. "I thought you would never ask."

The two couples dance until night begins to fall. Sam and Bucky are cuddly and making eyes at each other and Steve already knows that he will need to stay at the tower. Looking at his friends, he smiles. "You two go on home. I will stay at the tower tonight."

Looking at Steve, Bucky winks. "Be good, soldier."

Steve sputters as Sam and Bucky walk ahead of them. Looking at Em, he blushes at her raised brow. "Not like that! I mean, they are going to be busy tonight and I don't want to hear it. I've got my own place in the Tower."

Giggling, she looks up at him. "It's okay. I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie in the common room. I don't if you've ever seen "Up" but I was thinking that we could watch it together and maybe pick something up along the way?"

Smiling in relief, Steve nods. "Yeah. That would be nice. I love Pixar movies."

Pepper and Happy walk into the common room with the other Avengers and find Steve and Em cuddled on the couch sharing a container of fried rice. Smiling, Pepper looks at them and sees hope. Hope that things will get better and that bridges can be mended and rebuilt. That one moment gave her hope that a broken soul could be made whole.

Tony takes out a picture of a young pregnant woman sitting in bed smiling. She's wearing a powder blue cotton gown and her skin is pale and drawn as his mother puts make up on her face. Tears slip down his face as he touches the picture. It is the last picture of Liza taken before her death. "Liza, you would really love her. She looks like you. I've got to tell her soon. I'm terrified. I know I've not been the greatest dad, but please, if you're out there, help me do this." Kissing the picture, he puts it back in his briefcase and looks out the window. He doesn't believe in God, but if there is one out there he prays that he can tell her without breaking down.

******* Author's Note: The next few chapters will be angsty. This chapter was light compared to the next few. I'm not kidding, joking, or pulling anyone's leg when I say they will be angsty. I will be delving into Tony's alcohol abuse and how it hurts those around him. He will be an ass. There is no nice way to put it except he will be a raging drunken ass. Those who are reading this need to know that I am not going to sugar coat my work; he will be an ass and will say terrible things. You have been warned. *******


End file.
